Renewed Gundalia
by MitarashiAnko7077
Summary: SEQUEL TO "New, New Vestroia". Naga has decided to form a seventh team! The problem is, who gets to lead? Each Team will select a contestant to fight. Win: You're the leader of a new society. Lose: You die. Similar to The Hunger Games by Stephanie Collis
1. Enter the Battle for your Life!

Renewed Gundalia!  
Pairing: Uh... Heh? I want to do some yuri here, but I'll do straight stuff too. Maybe a touch of yaoi.

Warnings: Possible Yuri/Yaoi, Violence, blood (no goore), possibly others in later chapters

Disclaimer#1: I do not own rights to any of the Bakugan series. If I did, this would be on TV.

Disclaimer#2: I have not written a story in a long, long time. Please forgive me for rushing, typing errors as well as gramatical errors. Thank you.

Summary: 20 years after the events of New, New Vestroia, Naga has decided to create a new attribute team, and has determined that a lucky individual from one of the attrubutes will be its leader. Naturally, the new leader will be more likely to ally with the team which he/she originally came from in a time of crisis. Not to mention that the new team will be built on very nutrient rich land, meaning a new society would quickly thrive there. Who will come out the winner?

"Welcome my leaders. Come and sit, I have great news!" Claimed a holograpic Naga.

Alice, Masquerade, Shun, Marucho, Julie, and Runo entered the room and sat in their assigned seats. It was a special occasion for them all, this meeting had come at very short notice, not to mention they all recieved personal holograms from Naga himself.

"Whats all the hub-ub, Naga?" Jule asked, leaning foreward in her seat anxiously.

Naga smiled. "The "hub-ub" is that I have found a new place of land to be settled."

They all gasped at this, looking to one another, and shrugging. Nobody else had even heard of this revelation before now.

"Yes, and with this new land I have decided-"

"To give us eaqual shares of it?" Shun suggested.

Naga shook his head. "I will thank you not to interrupt me Shun." Shun bowed his head down in appology. "As I was saying, I have decided to create a new team." He paused and looked at them. Alice raised her hand. "Yes, Alice?"

"Who will lead the new team?" She asked innocently. The others nodded that this was a vaild question, and that it also posed a problem to them.

"That is simple." Naga said. "I have thought about that, and I have decided to have a free-for-all match." The others looked confused at this.

"What do you mean by that?" Runo asked crossing her arms.

"Allow me to explain." He began. "Each one of you will randomly select a single person from your own team." He paused to look over their faces. "The selected six will be placed in a fighing arena I myself have personally constructed on the new land. They will all then fight... To the death." They gasped once again and exchanged murmured concerns with eachother. "Are there any comments any of you would like to tell the rest of us?"

Masqerade stood. "Yes, I have a remark to make, why don't you just take care of the seventh team yourself? At least untill you set up a suitable population to pick another leader."

Shun nodded. "I agree with Masquerade, it seems much more reasonable than sending out one of our loyal followers to kill eachother." He crossed his arms. The others nodded their agreements to Shun's and Masquerade's comments. Alice looked romantically at Masquerade from across the table, who winked behind his ski mask.

Naga nodded. "Yes, however, if I were to take care of the seventh team, there would be almost nobody to govern. The point of this event is, while cruel, to get people interested in this new team, so that we can have an affective new society."

Marucho nodded. "I see his reasoning. It does seem logical enough to me. I'm in."

"I'm in too!" Said Julie.

Runo, Shun, Alice, and finnaly Masquerade gave in and accepted Naga's request.

"Excelent! I have taken the liberty of making you all ballot boxes with the names of all of your teams people in it. Today, I will send out a broadcast, and you shall draw the names. This ensures equal treatment of your people." He paused and shifted a massive white wing. "If there are no further comments on this matter, you are all dismissed."

`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1`1

"You were great in there!" Alice said, holding Masquerades hands in hers.

"No" He paused and kissed her cheek. "You were great."

"Oh common you guys! Get a room!" Shun said crossing his arms. Marucho made fake gagging noises, and Julie and Runo giggled.

They laughed it off and headed to their districts.

`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2

In the districts, all of the people had been ordered to gather around the main screen that adorned the tallest building wher the leader resided. There were smaller screens in the shops that showed the same thing, for those who didn't wish to crane their necks.

At the blue and purple lined district that was Aquos, a woman sat bored on her sofa with the public channel flickering in the otherwise dark room. It was clear through the light that this woman had triangular glasses, and a slender figure. Not much else was discernable.

In the Pyrus district was a shaggy looking man, with bushy eyebrows and wild spikey blonde hair. This street beggar was watching the large main screen, standing amidst the large group of people that were loyal to Pyrus.

In the Ventus district, a wealthy young man was watching the main screen through a large window that was his complex. His red-tipped blonde hair trimmed his flawless face as he looked down to the crowd below.

At the earth-toned district of Subterra, a slick young player was getting his blue-green hair done as he watched the public channel on the screen in the barber shop. "This ought to be interesting." The barber chuckled. "Think if it was me! I don't think I'd be able to leave my wife!" The player looked at the man from the corner of his eye, and turned back to the screen.

In the shining white civilization that was Haos, a woman sat at a bar, sipping at a cherry daquiry with boredom as the watched the screen flicker with the picture of the leader of Haos, whom she dispised greatly. The bartender was polishing a glass as he looked at the screen. "Man I would kill to do her..." He murmured. The woman scoffed and took another sip of the alcoholic slushie.

"There! another wall defaced with Darkus!" Smiled a boy with a spraycan. His amber eyes glanced over his creation as he ran a hand through his purple-specked white hair. He turned his glance to the screen as Masquerades voice came out loud and clear.

"Greetings my Darkus followers. I, Masquerade have an exciting announcement!"

"Along with the other attributes, Team Ventus is required to randomly select a follower for a special event created by Naga himself." Came Shun's voice through the bar screen.

"Each one of your names in entered in a box I have located behind me." Marucho said through each television.

"In a few moments, a single person from Haos will be drawn to participate in-"

"The greatest event ever to happen to all of Vestroia!" Boomed Julies voice. The crowds cheered at all of the districts.

"Once your name has been selected, you will be transported to Vestroia, were you will find out about this exciting event! The participant from Darkus will be... Ren Krawler!"

Even from his spot in the alley he could still hear the crowds wild cheers. His jaw went slack and he dropped his spraycan. "Yahooo!" He shouted, jumping in the air, and running to the crowd so he could be found.

"From Team Ventus will be... Jesse Glenn!"

He smiled and chuckled lightly, and called for his butler to take him to the authorities.

"From Aquos...Lena Aisis!"

Lena smirked and shut off the television, before calling the authorities to come pick her up.

"Haos's pick will be...Zenet Surrow!"

Her eyes widened and she slammed her fist down on the bar, tipping over the now empty daquiri glass. "Damn you Runo." She cursed, before she reluctantly let herself leave the bar to be found by the authorities.

"Going for Subterra is...Mason Brown!"

Mason frowned in the Barber. "You done?" He asked. "Yeah, Uh, fiffteen-" The man was out the door with $20 left on the counter.

"For Pyrus will be...Sid Arcale!"

Sid looked up from his place in the crowd, before he spoke loudly "What, me?" The crowd looked at him before the authorities took him away.

Alright, I hope it wasn't too hard to follow that last bit, It was supposed to be each person getting selected at the same time.

So yes, by popular demand I have decided to make a sequel to "New, New Vestroia". If you have not read that one, then chances are this chapter did not make much sense to you. So please, its only... 6-7 chapters, and its a light read. It will probably answer your questions as to where the story takes place, where Dan is, and Why Alice and Masquerade are in love. The next chapter will hopefully be easier to understand. Please enjoy the fic! Remember that your constructive criticizm helps me make this fic better!


	2. Ready! Aim! Fire on my mark!

Renewed Gundalia Ch. 2 Disclaimer: I dont own bakugan or its characters.

Jesse Glenn sat in a long white hover-limmo, sipping on a slim glass of white wine. "You know cheufur I hope this event is worth my time." He said to his driver.

The man looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "I hope for that as well, sir. It would be most troublesome to find out this is some elaborate prank." Said the cheufur.

Jesse nodded. "Though I doubt that it would be, seince Shun said Naga ordered this himself."

"Right you are sir." He paused to park the vehicle near the transport area. "Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

Jesse nodded. "Drink this, and take the longest way home that you can." He handed the cheufur a half full glass of white wine. The cheufur nodded, Jesse opened the car door, and went in to the transport station where the other five selected individuals were waiting his arrival.

"Oi! You tryin' ta start somethin' Pyrus!" Snarled Ren.

"I dunno, you gonna keep makin fun of our leader?" Sid snapped back.

"Oh my god will you guys shut up!" Shouted Zenet.

Ren and Sid instantly backed off from eachother, only to sit on opposite ends of a nearby bench.

The transport station could probably be more closely related to a train station, with bullet train rails running through groves in the shining white floors. There were ticket booths lined up like steely white soldiers, meant to block people that couldn't pay from gettnig on the train. Against the back walls were chairs and benches for those who had to wait to get on or for someone to get off a train. That was where the selected six were now, awaiting the arrival of a special train to take them to Vestroia.

Jesse sat down to Lena, who was reading a book with her legs crossed at the knee. Mason was doing a crossword puzzle from a book he bought at a bookstand outside the station. Ren and Sid sat with their backs facing one another on the same bench, with Zenet in between them.

"I didn't think Aquos had pretty girls." Jesse smirked.

Lena simply slammed his nose with the back of her book before she continued to read. Jesse was nursing his possibly broken nose when a voice came on over the intercom.

"Attention passengers, the train to escort the selected 6 attributes is now arriving. The train to escort the selected 6 attributes is now arriving."

A few moments later, a six-car train was stopped in front of them. Each car was colored like the main color that the person came from. Each person got into their own car, before the train began to pull out.

"Welcome, Ren." Masquerade greeted as Ren boarded the train.

"L-leader Masquerade! It is an honor to finnaly meet you in person!" He exclaimed, shaking his outstretched hand.

Masquerade smirked. "It is nice to finnaly meet the person who is painting all of the walls in the city with our symbol." Ren sweatdropped. "I'm here to tell you whats going down, you want to hear or do you want to be suprised when we get there?"

Ren frowned. "If it has anything to do with me coperating with that Pyrus scum a few cars over I would rather jump off this train right now." He paused. "No offense to Alice of course." He corrected.

"I doubt she would take offense to it, and it involves the farthest thing from cooperating with him." He let out a low chuckle. "To be honest, that guy seems like a total idiot!" Ren nodded. "Alright. You are on this train heading to Vestroia, where Master Naga will be sending you to compete in an intense battle." Ren smiled at this. Masquerade could tell exactly what he was thinking. "Its a free-for-all match on a new area of land that Naga wants settled. The winner will be the ruler of the new settlement." He paused and looked at Ren's confused face. "You want to be the leader because that means you help Darkus kick ass should a takeover situation happen like it did 20 years ago." Ren noddeded and leaned back in his seat.

"What happens to the losers?"

"Oh, that. The loosers are the ones who die."

Ren's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Its a death match, did I forget to mention that? You will be armed with the finest wepons that Darkus has to offer, I assure you." Masquerade said, pulling out a holo-pad with a detailed list of all the weapons he had to chose from. He handed it to Ren who scrolled through it.

"I don't want to dissapoint you Leader Masquerade, but I don't know how to use most of these things." He pointed to several in question.

"Not to worry, the competition will start at this time next week, so you will have time to get the hang of using the weapons that you so chose."

Ren nodded. "Alright. So the winner is the the last one standing, right?"

Masquerade nodded. "Yes, that is assuming you can still stand. Naga will go over the rules with all of you. For now, we have arrived in Vestroia."

Ren smudged his face to the window to look at the city below. The shining metallic buildings reflected the colors of the train as it passed, distorting them as if one was looking at a spoon. Shiny hovercars slid around smoothly and glinted in the sunlight, almost blinding Ren with their luminosicity.

"This is... Vestroia?"

Masquerade nodded. "You get used to the shine after a while." He smirked. "Theres Nagas building, over there." He pointed to a tall, dome-like bulilding that must have been at lease 100-stories tall, with the symbols of all six of the attributes adorning the white top in vibrant colors.

Ren smirked when he saw the Darkus symbol. "Mine look better." Masquerade laughed, as the bullet train entered the station.

From the station, all six rode in individual cars with their respective leaders to Naga's building.

Inside the prestidgeous dome, all twelve were brought in to Naga's arena, which was usually only used for brawls.

"Greetings, Leaders and competitors!" Naga's voice boomed. Naga was there, in the flesh, walking out from a large opening that was meant to let in the selected bakugan beast of the team.

The six contestants gasped as Naga came into view. "I formally welcome you to Vestroia, and to my personal battle arena!" He looked over the six who had been selected. He noted several in his mind, and spoke again. "Your leaders have told you why you are here, and what your goal is. Now for the rules. Leaders, you must hear this as well. Rule number one. This is a death match. You may use any method, any weapon, aything that will kill your opponents. Rule number two. You may form aliances with other players. Though be warned, if you make an aliance you will eventually have to lose your allies. Rule number two. You will be able to recieve Vestroian Sponsors. Sponsors are very important to you, as they can give you water, food, and weapons. You will accumulate most of your sponsors when you are interviwed. Rule number three, You will go into the battle armed. And you will only be armed. You will not have any food or water. There will be sources of water and food that you have access to if you can find them." He stopped and looked over all of them. "Are there any questions?" Nobody moved. "Very well, you are all dismissed to your rooms. I shall see you all again soon." Naga then left back through the passage he entered through.

Each contestant was given their own floor to be shared with their leader. The contestants would spend the rest of the day selecting their weapons.

"Lena I must say you are very beautiful, I feel bad that you have to be sent into this match." Marucho said, handing Lena the holo-pad.

Lena smiled. "Thank you for your complement, Master Marucho. If you will excuse me though I have to make my selection." Marucho nodded, and went through the door that connected their rooms.

Each room made up one floor of a tall, formerly residential building meant for the people who could afford the lixurious lifestyle. Lena's room was divided in half, like the others, with the elevator door on the wall deviding the round floor. The wall opposite it, was a blue bed with purple shams and pillowcases. An ornate blue dresser and vanity was to the left of the bed, and a floor-to-ceiling window adorned the wall to the right. The other rooms were almost identical to it, with only the colors differenciating.

Sid was laying back on his bed with the weapon holo-pad on the pillow by his head. "Ya know, mabye I should see if I can't get this fight thing postponed, I could get used to living like this..." He smiled, lavishing in his comforter. He thought for a moment and looked up at the dull yellow ceiling. "Though, I guess if I win I can sleep in a bed like this every night." His grin got wide as he sat up and grabbed the weapon pad and began to scroll, tapping a few to highlight them. "That Darkus freak is goin' down!" He grinned, his teeth bared.

=`-=24=2953-8057=10357=`02357`=05=03295

The challenge has been accepted and the rules have been read! For the sake of time I'm going to skip the training, and the next chapter will be the begining of the battle! 


	3. Allies formed and Lines Crossed!

Renewed Gundalia Ch. 3 Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan and/or related characters.

Warning: I'm planning on doing yuri/yaoi this chapter. If, for some reason, I decide not to do the yaoi/yuri and I forget to delete this, be warned that it won't go past a makeout session and some light groping, because I can't type sex.

4987t5-t7-er897tu-er7t...haha, its a break! 975e08r7-9e88ryep98r7w-e9r87

It was the morning before the day the competition would begin. The six sat eating breakfast in scilence, waiting for the announcement that would tell them how many sponsors they had.

Zenet had just finished her egg when the speaker in the room made a sound. "If you will please direct your attention to the now decending screen to see your scores." Came the automated voice.

A screen decended from the ceiling and flicked a life displaying each of their pictures, their team, and a number beside it.

"Allright! 14! Thats beter than you SICK!" Ren shouted.

Sid sneered. "It's "Sid" you piece of trash!"

Ren had 14, the second-to lowest of them. Sid had 8, Jesse had 28, Zenet and Lena had 32 each, and Mason had 49.

"How did YOU get the highest score out of all of us?" Zenet stood, pointing at Mason, who was sipping lightly at his coffee.

He shrugged and took another sip before he spoke. "Mabye because out of all of you I am the best looking." he smirked. Zenet was about to shove her fist in his face when Naga's face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, competitors. Today is your day to do as you wish. You may venture out and explore Vestroia, take a restful nap in your room, or train. The city is your oyster. Just remember to live it up, you may be dead by tomorow." And with that the screen shut down and began to motorize up into the ceiling.

Lena, and Zenet exited to their rooms. Mason asked Jesse if he could speak to him alone. This left Ren and Sin in the same room. After glaring at eachother for a few minutes, Ren spoke up. "Wanna' tear up the town before we tear eachother to pieces?" Sin put on a devilish smirk and the two left to the building.

Meanwhile, Mason and Jesse had gone to spar in the gym.

"You seem to be a, hngh! Worthy adversary!" Jesse said as he evaded a direct thrust from Mason.

"It is good to see that I am not the only barbarian here!" Mason replied before he ducked to evade a blow and attempted to swift kick Mason's feet out from under him.  
Jesse jumped up and back, landing a blow with the epee sword on Mason in the throat. "I would certainly hate to run into you in a dark alley." He smirked.

Jesse stood up and held the sword to his side. "You would never find me in one!" The two shared a laugh and put the swords back in the barrel that held them.

Mason put his arm around Jesse's shoulder. "What do you say we team up? We form an alliance and kill them all, then leave it down to a battle of wit to find out the ruler of the new settlement."

Jesse put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "I'm in. It sounds like a more civil way to end things. It would probably benifit for the reputations of both of our teams regardless of who wins." Jesse grinned. "Besides, you have the most sponsors, and an alliance with you in not one to say no to."

Mason nodded. "It's too bad one of us has to die, we could be great friends otherwise." Jesse nodded in agreement and the two went to a small cafe in town to plot a larger strategy.

Meanwhile, Zenet and Lena waited for the elevator to get off at it's first stop, Lena's floor. The elevator was silent, except for the whizzing of the elevator's hover system. "You know, we should team up." Zenet said out of the blue. Lena looked at her out of the corner of her eye. The elevator pinged for her floor, and she stepped off, Zenet comming with her.

"You suggest this alliance, because...?"

"Because my strategy won't work unless I have another female with me." Zenet crossed her arms.

Lena nodded. "And as I am the only other girl here you decided to ask me. I'm curious, what is your strategy? Seeing that if I don't accept, it won't work."

Zenet thought for a moment, and knew she was right. She sighed, defeated and leaned against the wall next to the elevator door. "I asked Shun to do a little research for me. Apparently, all but about 10 of the available sponsores are male. Knowing men, whether its a buisness man or a street bum, they are all attracted by one thing." She paused and pushed herself off the wall. "A pair of hard struck lesbians." Lena did not like where this is going. "If we teamed up, we would get all of the remaining sponsors, leaving us at more of an advantage than the other compeditors."

Lena thought about this for a moment and sat on her bed. "And what if it dosent work?" She raised an eyebrow to the woman.

Zenet sighed. "Listen, right after I got out of Haos High, I decided to be a stripper to get some cash to by my own joint. The thing is, I would have old men come in there every day, tired and exhausted, and they were not in the mood for a lap dance." Lena glared at the woman. "I have a point, just wait." she responded to her look. "Anyway, all I would have to do to get him in the mood was grab one of my friends from behind the stage, bring her out and make out with her for a few minutes before he was practically cramming money into my pants!" Lena's scowl didn't falter. Zenet sighed."The point is, even the most pissed off, stuck up old badger would give in to a little makeout scene. That means more sponsers for us! What do you say, huh?"

Lena thought for a long moment, looking Zenet over for any signs of faltering judgement. Lena eventually sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will play your game. Just remember that one of us is gonna have to die eventually. If not both of us." Zenet nodded. "Aware. Thanks for your cooperation." She opened the elevator door, and stepped inside. "Lover."

Lena sent a death sneer at the the elevator. As she heard the elevator hover up, she smirked. "Well, "Lover," I'll see how well you play the game. If you don't play well enough, mabye I'll kill you." She grinned and began to formulate her own strategy.

"Tag! Your it fag!" Sid whizzed by Ren on his hoverboard. Ren had hit a building, and was rubbing his rear after it hit the solid concrete. The two were playing painball tag, and were covered equally in paint.

Ren snarled and wiped some of Sid's red paint of his face before taking off after him on his own hover board, whizzing above the skyline. Ren hit Sid flat in the back and he went tumbling off his board. He had the safety on, fortunatly, so the board flew after him as he decended. "Now who's it? Loser!" He gave a cocky laugh and flew into a downtown area with alot of alleys and sharp turns.

Sid cought his board and flew off after Ren with purple paint coating his normally red attire. The two continued their game, firing back and forth, with little regard for the fact that they were coating the top half of the downtown area in a wild arry of purple and red paint splatter. The duo eventually stopped when their guns were out of pain, and they lie covered in sweat and paint on top of one of the many tall gleaming buildings that were Vestroia.

"So..." Ren panted. "Who's it?"

Sid laughed a tired laugh. "Dunno. Who ran out of ammo first?"

"Dunno." They both laughed, and for the first time seince they met, they actually got along.

"Oi, Pyrus." Ren sat up.

Sid looked closely at him through the sun in his eyes. "Whatsup Darkus?"

Though Sid couldn't see anything through the sun, he was aware of Ren getting closer, untill he was looking him in the eyes. "Uh... Ren? What are yo-" Ren had moved in and cut him off with a forcefull kiss. Sid was in shock, trying to shove Ren off of him, with no effect. He shrugged and gave in to Ren's advances, before returning the kiss.

I cry conspiracy! The alliances have been formed, as well as a form of love sprouting between our Pyrus and Darkus boys! How will their strategy affect that of Zenet and Lena's? And just what are Mason and Jesse plotting? Find out on the next exciting installment! 


	4. Arival of the Attributes!

Renewed Gundalia CH. 4 Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan and/or related characters.

"So where did that come from?" Sid asked when Ren pulled back.

Ren leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll tell you later, theres a hidden camera behind that air duct. Play along." Sid turned his head slightly and barely managed to see the glint of a camera lense. The two smiled at eachother before Ren stood up and took Sid with him. "Let's head back, We don't want to have to clean up our mess before the game!" Ren said jumping on his hoverboard. Sid followed suit, sailing into the sky with his new show-friend.

Lena sat reading her book in peace. Though, she wasn't really reading it, she was thinking about how to use Zenet's strategy to her advantage.

Mason and Jesse were plotting as well, sharing the occasional laugh and enjoying the others company at the small cafe.

Ren and Sid went to shower in their respective rooms. However, in Masquerades room, he and Alice were watching the footage the camera had to show.

"Those two should form a-...Whoa." Alice's eyes bugged out of her head as she saw the two kiss.

Masquerade watched with similar suprise. "I think they just did. This little event keeps getting more interesting by the minute." He paused and shook fell back on his bed. "They have to watch themselves. At this point they can still lose sponsors. Seeing as they have the two lowest as it is, this strategy may prove to be more harmful than helpful to both of them."

Alice fell back with him, her hand draping accross his chest. "I see your point. But its not all about sponsors, they have their own sets of skills." She moved her hand up to his chin. "Don't you have faith in Ren?"

Masquerade. "Somewhat. Hes not the best one, but with him being a vandal and all he has some skills." He smirked and faced Alice. "What about Sid? Our two are pretty much the same as far as skills go."

Alice giggled. "Haven't I told you Pyrus is alwase better than Darkus?" She joked.

He kissed her nose. "We'll find out at the end of this thing I guess."

The next morning had arrived. It was the morning of the competition, and all six had eaten breakfast and were on the bullet train that had taken them to Vestroia only a week ago. Only the six were in the train, the leaders were back at the tower, watching the opening ceremonies. The contenstants watched as well, each itching with thier own sense of anticipation.

"Greetings and welcome. This is Kristina Porder reporting to you live from the arena that will soon hold what promises to be the bigest event ever! And now, for the head and founder of this event, we have Master Naga!"

The camera panned over to Naga being displayed through a holographic imaging device. "Thank you very much Kristina, and welcome to the new, Gundalian Fighting arena! For the last week our six powerful contestents have been training and strategising for this event! Incase you are just tuning in to this exciting escapade, here are our participants! From Team Aquos, we have Lena Aisis!" The crowd that had shown up and surrounded the news team cheered loudly as did the followers of Aquos.

"From Team Ventus, Jesse Glenn!" The crowd cheered again.

"From Team Haos, Zenet Surrow!"

"From Team Pyrus, Sid Arcale!"

"From Team Subterra, Mason Brown!"

"And finnaly, from Team Darkus, Ren Krawler!"

The crowd cheered for each of them, being primarily Vestroian and not picking favorites. "These six competitors will be competing in a battle to the death to see who will rule the new settlement of Gundalia!" The crowd roared and clapped.

"Thank you Master Naga! As we speak, these six lucky competitors are on their way! Then, the battle for Gundalia will begin!" The crowd roared for a final time and the broadcast went to commercial.

The six sat in their carts, facing the screens that now flickered an add for skin cream. Each was wearing a special uniform, composed of a long, collared trench coat of their main color with the trim on the collar, sleves and bottom being their teams secondary color. On the back was a large symbol of the team in their secondary colors as well.

Ren stood with his arms crossed, looking out at the landscape. It was a moist-looking forest with a large river and several discernable lakes from Ren's viewpoint on the train. Without warning, the screen began to beep and Masquerade appeared on it. "Greetings Ren."

Ren smiled and walked back over to the screen. "Hello Leader Masquerade."

"I am here to wish you luck from all of Team Darkus. As well as a bit of advice from me personally." Ren nodded. "Alice and I both saw yours and Sid's little kiss on the roof. I don't know just what your planning, but I caution you to tread lightly." Ren arched an eyebrow. "Listen carefully. You and Sid have the lowest number of sponsors, which usually means that a good portion of the audience dosen't much like you two. However, you have more then Sid. I'm not discouraging you from the strategy, I'm merely saying be cautious."

Ren frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, why does that matter? Why does my popularity with the audience matter in a death match?"

"A valid question." Masquerade started. "See, even if you do win, and you have almost no sponsors, you probably won't get many people to come to Gundaila. Without many people, you would be an open target by the other Teams, considering that you probably had something to do with killing at least one of them. With no militia and no followers, you would be down before this time next month."

Ren blinked. "Oddly that makes sense."

Masquerade nodded. "Any further questions?" Ren shook his head. "Don't let Darkus down!" And the screen flicked back to an advertisement.

"I won't, Leader Masquerade."

The train slowed to a stop, the bullet train letting out a hiss as it docked in the station. Each of them could hear Kristina Porder outside there doors addressing the crowd.

"Hello and welcome back! If you are just tuning in, I'm Kristina Porder reporting to you live from Gundalia Stadium! The train carrying our six competitors has showed up, and we have your first live look at them seince their interviews!" The door at the head of the train opened first. Out stepped sid, waving to the crowd in his red and yellow lined jacket with a gold undershirt and red pants. "And here comes Sid Arcale! This Pyrus loyal was a street begar in the back alleys of the district! He is a firey young lad with a rebelious side that could lead him to victory!" The crowd cheered as he waved to the crowd and walked in to the stadium.

The next door opened, and Mason stepped out, looking uncaring and nonchalant In A brown and orange lined coat with a green undershirt and orange pants. "The hearthrob, Mason Brown has just stepped off! This Subterra dream-boat is sophisticated and stylish, with a very down to earth style! Will this elegant bachelor be the last man standing?" The girls cried and cheered as he took a random girls hand and kissed it before walking in to the stadium.

Zenet was next to step out, in a white coat with gold trim and white pants. "Now we have the lovely and quick whitted Zenet Sorrow of Team Haos! Known as a girl with flashy style and moves, will she blind the crowd with her skills?" She waved somewhat timidly before walking into the stadium.

The next door revealed the Darkus symbol that adorned the back of the long black trenchcoat, with a pair of purple pants comming out from behind it. Rex turned around with a smile and his arms crossed over his lime-green shorts. "And now joining us from Team Darkus is Ren Krawler! This aspiring young lad, though down on the leader boards, has quite a few female mebers of our staff head over heels! Will Ren manage to outlast the shadows in this competition?"

Next came Lena from her cart, adorning a dark blue trench coat with a light blue trim, and algae green undershirt and light blue pants. "Now we have the georgeous and mysterious Ms. Lena Aisis! This Aquos follower showed much promise in her interview last week, lets see if she'll drown out the competition!"

Lastly, Jesse stepped out of his car, donning a light green jacket with dark green trim and pants, as well as a gold undershirt. "Lastly, we have Jesse Glenn! Comming from team Ventus this wealthy bachelor was seen yesterday at a Vestroian cafe talking with Mason Brown! Could our entrepenuric boys have a plan to dominate the competition? Or will Jesse blow away the competition?" The crowd cheered as he entered the stadium and shut the doors behind him.

"Those were our compeditors! Now as the crowd enters the stadium, we will too with our live broadcast of up-to-the-minute details on this exciting event! And now for a word from our sponsors!"

70948709e8w7qt0983480739872

The contestans have arrived, and the excitement is so thick you would have to cut it with a chainsaw!

On the next exciting installment, the weapons will be revealed and the feild will be taken! Who will be the first to fall? Find out next time and please R&R! 


End file.
